Our laboratory continues to develop mathematical models of mouse energy metabolism and body weight dynamics. Recently, we have helped quantify the so-called thermoneutral zone and the energy cost of physical activity in mice. These projects are being pursued in collaboration with Dr. Marc Reitman's laboratory in the Diabetes Endocrinology and Obesity Branch and will provide an improved understanding of the regulation of energy metabolism in mice and their similarities and differences with humans.